Past The Point Of No Return
by British Cupcakesify
Summary: There are just some things that are better left unsaid. Walt and Johnny know this better than most after a night of visionary worries and bottles of rum. WaltxJohn


John paced back and forth in his living room, lips pursed as he thought to himself in a fit of anxiety. His visions lately had been of Sarah and Walt getting a divorce. What could he do to stop it? What was going on? Quickly he picked up his cell phone, dialing Walt's number in which he knew off by heart and pressing the phone to his ear. Ringing, ringing...

Pulling his cell out of his pocket, Walt flipped it open, holding it to his ear. "Hello?" Balancing the phone on his shoulder, Walt picked up a stack of papers, loooking through them as he shuffled around his office.

"Hey, It's John." He spoke quickly; nervously. "Got any cases to work on today? I need to get out of the house." John cleared his throat. He was partially lying. He needed to touch Walt, to see if he could get a glimpse of why a divorce would happen.

"Uhm, no." Walt said, pausing and putting down his papers. "Johnny... is somethin wrong?" His brows creased, concerned.

"No, no. I'm just... ...Being cooped up in this house is driving me mad." He inhaled sharply, pausing in the middle of his living room. "Bruce has been busy lately with physical therapy, so..." John trailed off, letting out a sigh.

"So... you want to hang out?" Walt raised a scepticle brow, setting a hand on his hip, the other leaning on his desk. "John- are you just calling me up because you're lonely?"

"...No, it's not.. Well." John groaned a little, rubbing his temples with his free hand. "Yeah, I guess so."

Deadpanning, Walt sighed, shaking his head. "Johnny- I'm glad you think of me as such a good friend as to just call me up like this but- I'm a /cop/ John. A sheriff. I'm a busy man. I can't just... drop everything to come visit you."

He shrugged slightly to himself. "Well... Sure you can, I mean can't you just come over and if you get a call for an emergency, you can leave." John grimaced as he spoke on the phone with Walt.

"I- well..." Walt grimaced. He could do that actually. It wasn't often, but he did do that sometimes, when Sarah was sick at home or something. Worrying his lip between his teeth, he sighed. "Alright..."

John sighed in relief. "Thanks, Walt. It means a lot to me." he smiled half heartedly as he spoke to him.

"Yeah, it better." Walt shook his head. "Alright, I'll be there in... ten." Walt said, looking at his watch. "See you there." He said quickly, hanging up. Dammit Johnny.

John slipped his phone into his pocket, running his fingers through his short hair. Walking into the kitchen he poured himself a glass of Iced Tea, rubbing his temples again as a headache presented itself.

Slamming the car door shut, Walt sighed as he looked at Johnny's house. Syicking his hands in his pockets, he walked up the drive and rang the doorbell.

Stretching slightly as he heard the doorbell; John walked over to the door and turned the knob, opening it without hesitation. "Hey." he greeted him simply, opening the door wider and outstretching an arm invitingly to the inside of the house.

"Johnny." Walt nodded, walking in. "So what's up John?" He asked, slipping off his shoes at the door.

"Ah, nothing really. Just going a little mental sitting in this house by myself." John grimaced, closing the door behind Walt and walking back toward the living room.

"Yeah, you said." Walt nodded, shrugging off his jacket. It was a hot summer and he would probably be here for a while after all.

Using his cane to support himself as he was still not too ready to walk without it from the results of his six year coma, he found himself turning around. "Ah, should've asked if you wanted something to drink first." he snickered.

"Some water would be nice." Walt replied, nodding and slipping his hands into his pockets.

John nodded and went into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He returned to the room and held the cup out to Walt, smilng a bit. "How are things going at work?" he asked casually.

Taking the cup, fingers brushing up against Johnny's as he did so, Walt took a sip from the cup. "Pretty good." He shrugged, non-chalant.

For a brief second John had a vision of himself pressing Walt up against a wall, fingers clutching his shirt. He stared blankly, snapping back into reality as he dropped his hand. "That's, uh.. that's good." _Shit. _Were they going to get into a fight? Was he going to hurt Walt?

Walt halted, face becoming completely serious. "You had a vision." Walt put the glass down on a side table. "Tell me Johnny, what is it? You saws omething. You always get that look when you see stuff."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It was nothing." Johnny grimaced, shaking his head and waving the topic off. "I'm gonna go back into the kitchen and uh, get myself a drink." he turned on his heel, walking to the kitchen.

"Wai- Johnny!" Walt yelled, brows furrowing in frustration. "That's a lie and you know it! You saw something John!" Walt ran after the other man, into the kitchen.

"Walt, you worry too much about this stuff. It was nothing important." He shrugged, pouring a glass a little over half way full of cola. Following this, he filled the remainder of the glass with rum.

"Dammit Johnny!" Walt growled, grabbing the man's shoulder in an attempt to spin him around to face him.

John spun around, thoroughly irritated. Everyone always pried at him whenever he had a vision. Always. Everyone. "I said it's nothing!" he shouted, fingers clutching at Walt's top and violently running him up against a wall. Their bodies pressed together roughly, Johnny breathing heavily in frustration.

Walt yelped quietly, breath escaping him in a heavy rush as his hands came up to grip roughly at Johnny's shoulders. "J-Johnny- what are you doing?"

As Walt's hands gripped at his shoulders, he winced slightly and froze as another vision appeared. That same one. That damn divorce. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed." he stammered, closing his eyes with his hands still clutching at Walt's shirt.

Walt was stonily silent, staring hard at Johnny. The hard look in his eyes then softened slightly and the firm grip of his hands on the others shoulders gentled, though still remained strong. "I understand John. I can't imagine how... how difficult it must be to see... see stuff like that all the time." Walt shook his head, a small sheepish smile gracing his lips.

John stared into Walt's eyes, seeing the now soft gaze. "Uh, yeah." he stepped back, letting out a heavy breath. "It's... It's... yeah." he inhaled sharply, rubbing the back of his head. "Just been seeing some weird stuff lately.." he wandered back over to his drink, taking a huge gulp of the alcoholic beverage.

"You.. you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Okay, so Walt was still prying. But, he had reason. He deserved to know if it was making Johnny freak out like this. Because... Johnny was his friend. It took a lot to admit it, but he really DID consider Johnny as a friend.

He pressed his hand to his face, rubbing it in frustration. "If you want to talk with me about this, you might wanna have a _drink._" John expressed the seriousness of what he had to talk about, the way it would frustrate the two of them and make things at least a bit awkward if not a lot.

Walt bit his lip in brief consideration. There was nothing important at work... Pulling out his cell, he made a quick call to the office and took the rest of the day off; This sounded important. "Alright." Walt nodded, looking the blond in the eyes. "Pour me a drink then."

John grimaced as he poured Walt a glass of the same thing he had poured himself. He slid the drink to the other side of the island, resting his elbows on the table and rubbing his temples with a sigh. "These visions.. just don't make any sense."

Well that wasn't anything new. John's visions often made no sense. "Well... what are they about, first off." Walt took hold of the glass, sitting down on a stool at the island counter.

Taking a final gulp to empty the cup in his struggle to talk about it, he set the glass down. "You and Sarah." he let out a deep breath, face in his hand.

Silence reigned around the room as Walt blinked hesitantly, taking in a deep breath. Ah. That would explain Johnny's difficulty. "Tell me John." He said after a moment. "I need to know... I have to, for JJ's sake at the very least."

"It's looking grim, Walt." John attempted to explain, hands cupping over his mouth as his eyebrows furrowed. "Have you two been fighting recently?" he cleared his throat.

"N-no, no... Ther's... we've been fine lately... pretty good actually..." Walt's brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to recall every single fact. "We haven't argued over anything lately... not even you, and we used to do that a lot..." He spoke, without realizing that he was voicing his thoughts.

"Walt. I don't want to see divorce papers in your hand anytime soon. Do you understand what I'm getting at?" He shook his head, pouring himself another glass of rum and cola, sadness in his voice.

"I get it John! I don't want to see it either dammit!" Walt took a deep breath, putting his head in his hands as he leaned on the counter, gritting his teeth. Dammit. What should he do... "Why... why did she- did we- ..." Walt looked up at Johnny with desperate eyes.

"...I don't know yet, Walt." Johnny took a drink of his newly poured beverage. "My visions only give me bits and pieces. You know that. I can't pick what I see."

"Well-" Walt made a frustrated sound, biting his lip. "What DID you see?" He questioned desperately. "Like a-a hint? What an did wrong?"

"She was... upset. Something about betrayal." John tried to think harder on the vision he had. "You tried confessing something to her and she just... looked baffled." he shrugged a bit as he found it hard to explain.

"Betraye..." Walt's eyes grew wide, full of shock. "No... I... I cheated on her?" Walt lurched forward, slamming his hands on the counter. "No- John, tell me you're lying. I can't- I can't..." The cop looked down, glaring at the counter. "Who... Can you tell me who it was?"

"Damn it, I don't know! If I did I would've told you already." John frowned as he looked at the way Walt had reacted, feeling an equal amount of disbelief. "You aren't that kind of guy, Walt. I don't understand myself why. But you know these visions happen to warn me about important things."

"Impor- damn straight it's fucking important, this is my wife!" Walt yelled, eyes blazing as he glared at John. Gasping for breath, Walt froze. "I... dammit." He sighed, falling back onto his stool, slamming his head onto the counter. "Sorry John. I know this isn't your fault. I shouldn't be yelling at you. You don't choose to see those things." The weary man let out a pained sigh, letting the coolness of the marble counter seep into his now pounding cranium.

Johnny nodded a little in understanding, picking up the glass of his and taking another sip. "It's okay, I understand." he smiled half heartedly, sitting down on one of the stools at the table as well.

"J-just... how? I c-can't... who?" Walt shook his head, wincing as his head punded more. Grabbing his glass, he drained it in one long swig, slamming it down harder than intended in front of Johnny, the message clear. "And... why? Why would I...? Blackmail maybe?"

"We'll just have to figure this out before it happens." Johnny grimaced again, looking at the empty glass and perking an eyebrow. As the message was obvious, he poured Walt another drink. "You aren't that kind of man, Walt. I know that."

"Then... then why..." Walt looked up at Johnny desperately. "I mean, your visions aren't always real, right? Right?" His grip was dangerously tight on the glass cup.

"They are, it's just I only see bits and pieces so I sometimes get the wrong idea, or just don't see the whole picture. She... She said she felt betrayed, and just wouldn't stop crying." Johnny's eyebrows furrowed in consistent frustration.

"Oh god." He'd made her cry. He'd broken Sarah's heart. Something broke at that moment inside of Walt and he downed his glass once more. "How... how could I? God, I'm so horrible." It seemed now that in Walt's mind the event had already passed and he was taking personal punishment for it now, before it had even occurred.

"Walt, god damn it. It hasn't happened yet, okay?" John was about to argue with him about this, but instead he just pressed his face to his hand for a moment, sighing. "Y'know what. Let's just have a night to relax. If you go home and continue acting this way Sarah's going to get suspicious. You know how well she knows you. A guys night, or something?" he suggested lazily, drinking the rest of his own drink before pouring another for himself and Walt.

"Y-yeah.. yeah that sounds... sounds like a good idea..." Walt sighed, massaging his temples lightly. He then brightened up a bit. "Yeah. If I just stay with you then there's no way I can cheat on Sarah. Alright, yeah. Just you and me." Walt gave a small determined smile.

"There we go, we're working this out." Johnny smiled a bit in return, taking a small drink. "We could watch sports, but you'd have to change the channel." he laughed at himself a little. "Otherwise I'll know how it ends."

"Oh?" Walt replied, only half-interested. "That;s kind of useful. Make bets on who wins and reap in the prize when you're right." Walt may be a sheriff, but he wasn't /completely/ lawful.

Johnny snickered, a smirk adorning his features. "True. But I'm not like that." he nodded to himself, taking his drink into the living room and returning to grab the cola and rum.

"So... does that happen with all things you watch on TV?" Walt asked, walking into the living room himself. "Wouldn't that ruin pretty much everything?"

"Eh, yeah. But not if I leave it on the channel for a while. I wont know what happens for the next show if I don't touch the remote." Johnny nodded slightly. "And it doesn't always happen. Sometimes I'm lucky." he chuckled, setting the cola down on the table along with the rum. Flashing his friend a smile, he sat down on the sofa.

"Horror movies probably don't give you any thrills, if you know what's going to happen." Walt took another swig of his drink, glass becoming dangerously empty. Throwing himself down on the couch beside John, Walt looked at the TV.

"Horror movies are typical as it is." Johnny grinned a litlte, reminding himself of the other night. He could tell what was going to happen in the horror movie. Whenever someone turned their back, bam. The killer was there. John yawned a little, stretching and getting comfortable with his newly poured glass of alcohol.

"Too true." Silence. Walt grimaced. This meek small talk was doing little to distract him. Downing his drink, he poured himself another one, looking at the bottle. Appleton's. That was some good quality rum.

John hunched over on the couch, reaching for the remote. He flicked the TV on. "Hey, catch." he tossed the remote in Walt's direction, eyebrows furrowing as Walt was evidently drowning out his sorrows. Johnny thought for a moment. Might as well have a night to do the same, right? Armageddon on his shoulders... he hadn't a day to relax and forget it all. He tried so hard everyday to save lives, fix everything, shape the future.

Looking up and catching the remote, Walt nodded, taking another drink as he flipped through the channels. Stopping as he recognized a character, Walt set the remote aside. "The Shining. Damn good movie if I do say so myself."

"I think I may have seen this before." Johnny squinted at the screen, nodding to himself assuringly. "Yeah, I remember this. It really is pretty good." he took a swig of his drink. Just his kind of movie.

"Yeah- The plot is ama- Oh, oh, my favorite scene, shh." Walt grinned, sitting forward a bit.

"Heeeeere's Johnny!" The infamous line came from the TV, and Johnny smashed his palm into his face while letting out a snort-like laughter.

Looking over at Johnny in alarm, Walt then realized what happened and joined in on the laughter. "Oh man, I hadn't even- shit..." He chortled. "Should I expect you to come at me with an axe while I'm in the washroom then?"

Johnny continued to laugh along with Walt upon his comment. "Ah, you never know. I just might lose it in the middle of the night. Better be careful." he leaned back on the couch comfortably, taking another drink.

"Mm." Emptying his glass for the... Third? Fourth? Time this afternoon, Walt abandoned his glass and just grabbed the bottle. Screw cups.

Johnny perked an eyebrow as Walt just went for the bottle. Maybe he should have broke his vision down into smaller pieces for him. Shrugging slightly as he realized the deed was already done, he held his hand out to Walt. "Pass some of that here." his other hand waved an empty glass, a half hearted smile on his face.

Gulping it down, he passed it over, scoffing at the cup. Bottle leaving his hand, the sheriff leaned back, relaxing into the couch as he relished the burn travelling down his spine.

Taking the bottle from Walt, his expression became distant. That vision was _still _there. "Thanks." he cleared his throat, pouring himself another glass- a bit more alcohol in it this time.

"Mhm." Walt mumbled quietly, closing his eyes. His susceptibility to alcohol really all depended on his mood and how he felt. And right now, he felt like letting go completely and getting totally smashed.

Johnny put the glass bottle of rum back down on the table, hardly paying attention to the TV as he tilted his head back on the couch. "Never really took the time to realize just how much crap is going on. Ignored it. These damn visions..." he muttered.

"What?" Walt looked over to Johnny, feeling slightly guilty. Johnny... the amount of visions he got, the responsibility on his shoulders... And here Walt was complaining about his marriage.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just talking out loud to myself." Johnny grimaced; eyes shifting over to hold Walt's gaze. "Show's almost over." he commented as his gaze returned to the television to watch the main character run out into the haze of snow, and to the hedge maze.

"Mm." Walt wasn't paying much attention to what Johnny was saying, instead just staring at the man. When drunk, he was a... touchy feely kind of guy, prone to hugging and cuddling and the sort. And damned if he wasn't trying to his hardest to stay away from his friend.

By this point, Johnny had yet again finished his glass. Closing one eye and tilting the empty glass over; looking inside it, he frowned and poured another. "I haven't really drank all that much in a long while..." he commented absent-mindedly, letting out a yawn. The alcohol was hitting him.

"Really?" That was pretty surprising, considering all that had happened. Grimacing, the brunet grabbed the bottle from his partner, drinking it down.

Sucking back the rest of his drink and setting it on the table, Johnny undid a button on his shirt, tugging on it to fan himself a little as a result of the warm sensation the alcohol was causing. "Yeah, never thought to drink. I was too busy trying to help people..."

"You have to take care of yourself Johnny." Walt looked over at his friend, slinging his arms on the back of the couch, bottle in hand. "You can't help people if you're falling apart at the seams..." He smiled lopsidedly at the blond. "You just have to relax."

"It's hard when I can't go a day without touching something and getting a wild vision. But, I'm trying right now." Johnny gestured to the empty glass on the table before leaning over to snatch the bottle from the sheriff, taking a large swig of it. The bottle was nearly empty by now. He had hardly realized they drank this much.

"I bet." Walt blinked hazily as the bottle was snatched form his grasp. "Well... so... what do you do to relax John?"

Pressing the open bottle to his lips, he paused. "Well I... I.. Uh... I just don't?" John thought hard. The most he did was watch TV, or go out with Bruce. But going out places normally ended in some crazy event.

He blinked as the information registered. "You don't just... do stuff for fun? Just let go and... just..." Walt grimaced at his lack of words, tongue becoming numb as the ethanol seeped into his blood.

"No, not really." He shrugged, taking a swig. Johnny looked disapprovingly at the nearly empty bottle. "Want the last of it?" he waved it at Walt lazily.

Nodding, Walt snatched the bottle and drained it to the last drops. "You got any more?" He asked, he too looking disappointedly at the bottle.

John stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I'll go get it." he smiled a little at his friend before walking into the kitchen and opening a cupboard, retrieving some Russian Prince Vodka. He nodded approvingly at the bottle and bringing it to the living room. "Drinking it straight, or do you want some orange juice with that?" he asked, placing a hand on Walt's shoulder from behind while holding the bottle in front of him questioningly. _The same vision. Shit._

Subconciously leaning into the hand, Walt grabbed the bottle, scoffing. He took a swig and pulled back abruptly, blinking rapidly. _Hello._ Shit, that's what you call strong. Already he could feelhis slight buzz double. What percentage was this? He tried to read the bottle, but it was too fuzzy. He couldn't see straight, even as he squinted.

Johnny was going to comment on how that seemed like a little too much, but shrugged it off. The man was under a lot of stress- he completely understood. "Don't drink all of it now, I might want some too." he smirked a little, sitting down back on the couch beside Walt.

He snorted, taking another drink. A hazy film coated his vision and he leaned harder onto the couch, falling closer to Johnny.

He looked over at Walt lazily, smirking slightly as the two became more disorientated. "You okay there?" Johnny asked, taking the bottle from Walt and taking a swig of it. Light headed. Slight feeling of euphoria.

"... Yeah..." He mumbled, eyes focused on Johnny. He'd never realized how... striking the other man's eyes were. So blue...

Johnny stared at Walt contently while letting out a soft sigh. "Thanks for coming over, I really needed this." he rubbed his temples, bottle remaining in his free hand.

Putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder, Walt leaned into him a bit. "No problem man. I'm here for you." He smiled at him, swaying slightly.

As the hand came into contact with his shoulder, Johnny's expression became distant as a vision came into play. An all too intimate one. "I think my visions are getting disorientated from the alcohol." he told Walt, slurring his words slightly. The vision was probably a variation of what he had been seeing before- Walt being unfaithful with a woman. But him in her stead; as he often played the role of the other person in his visions. Nonetheless, he took another drink. It felt so nice to let everything go.

"Oh? Whadju see?" Walt asked, tilting his head a bit as he continued to stare intensely at the other male. Walt sighed, shifting slightly as he moved towards Johnny's body heat, hand splaying and gripping on the back sofa cushion.

"Uh, it's nothing really." His cheeks tinted a rather hard to notice shade of pink. He had visions of sexual acts here and there, and no doubt the realistic qualities of his visions had physical effects on him from time to time. "Just something weird is all." his body stiffened a bit as Walt neared his warm body.

Shaking his head a bit in an attempt to clear his mind, Walt ran a hand through his hair. His thoughts were hazy, bizarre. "Like... what weird?" He blinked slowly. "Like, gay clown weird or... supernatural weird?" Walt snorted, waggling his fingers at Johnny in a 'mysterious' fashion.

Johnny snickered with a half smile. "Eh... No, that's far off..." he trailed off a little. "More of a sexual kind of weird.." he attempted to explain his vision, but instead occupied himself with taking another swig of the alcohol.

"...S-sexual..." Walt stutteredout the word, mildy confused. He then grinned. "You sly dog you. What'd you see?"

"Oh, uh. Well my visions, they... Put me in the persons place, so I can see what they see sometimes." Johnny tried clearing his throat, shifting his gaze. "And the same vision played over, but I was..."

"The same vision?" Walt raised a brow. "You mean- like... you saw me with the- the other..." He may be inebriated, but he was still uncomfortable talking about the subject.

"Yeah, yeah." Johnny cut him off from saying any more, coughing awkwardly. "I'm a bit.. uh.. drunk. So my visions are acting up..." he drifted off, face flushed.

"So, your visions go haywire qhwn you're drunk?" Walt slurred out, grimacing as his words got slightly mangled.

"I guess so." Johnny found his body swaying over, leaning on Walt for some form of support. _Shit_, he hadn't got this drunk in years.

Walt blinked, satisfaction welling up inside him as he felt Johnny press into him. Then confusion over rid that. Then he masked it with humor. "Woah there partner." He laughed, slinging an arm around Johnny's shoulders in a friendly fashion.

Before he could let out a laugh, the blond fell into another vision. It slowly started to feel like it was actually _him _in those visions. "Heh, sorry.. kinda out of it." he spoke slowly, trying to process what his visions were telling him. It no longer seemed like a w_oman _in the visions.

'Nother sexual one?" The policeman asked, snickering. "Geez, do you have to have those when you're with me?" Walt asked sarcastically, as he knew Johnny couldn't do anything about his visions.

Johnny rolled his eyes slightly, trying to speak clearly. "Walt. These visions.. It doesn't look like..." he inhaled sharply. "..You. I need to know. Are you..." he paused momentarily, deep in thought. "Walt are you gay?"

"W-what? Walt yelped jolting slightly and beginning to pull back. "Look, if I'm being too touchy feely, just tell me." He laughed awkwardly, uncomfortably. "Or, are you trying to say something?" He laughed, still joking.

"No, no. That's not what I'm getting at. If you want me to stop you from..." Johnny waved his arms slightly, mildly confused as to how he should go about this. "I just need to know. This vision I keep having... it just..._ it doesn't seem like a woman._" he leaned over, whispering these words in Walt's ear.

Walt gasped silently, shivering as Johnny's breath gusted over his neck and ear. The sensation threw him off track, mildly distracting him from Johnny's words. "Wh... what? He rasped out. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you listening?" Johnny asked, resting his hand on Walt's shoulder. This was important. He could hardly focus himself. "It's important, Walt. I need t'know if you're gay. My vision.." his eyebrows furrowed as he leaned away slightly. Focus... focus... sway..

"Right..." Walt turned to face Johnny, so that they were face to face. "I'm not gay Johnny. I mean- I don't like, like men or anything, ok?" He grimaced. "Can you just tell me what you saw?"

"It's... the vision just starts to look more..." Johnny spoke hesitantly. "...We can talk about it when we're sober." he rubbed the back of his head, averting his gaze.

"Johnny, tell me." Walt looked him square in the eyes, clasping him o nthe shoulder. "Tell me or it's gonna bother me all night." Night? When had he been spending the night? What?

Johnny yet again became distant as another vision hit him. "It's a man... Walt, it's.." he pursed his lips, unsure of what to say. "Walt..." John exhaled. "You're planning on spending the night?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"I- well, I mean, now that you, mention it..." Walt sighed, worrying his lip. "I can't go home like this... Can I stay here Johnny?"

"Yeah, yeah it's not a problem." John responded; grimacing. "If you don't go anywhere, it might stop these visions."

"You think?" Walt asked, hope kindling inside him. Maybe it would be avoidable... Taking a deep breath, Walt shook his head. "I... I need some air." He mumbled, going to stand up. Unfortunately, inebraition /didn't/ want him to stand up and he tripped, falling backwards. By reflex, he stuck out an arm, catching the back of the sofa to prop him up, but continued to fall when his arm buckled in. Incidentally, Johnny happened to be where he needed to fall.

Johnny stared up as the man caged him in with his arms, looming over him. "You're too drunk to walk by yourself." he commented, staring up into the brown irises with a hint of discomfort in their current positioning, but nonetheless smiling like an idiot at his friends clumsy actions.

"Ah..." Walt, disorientated by his sudden fall, blinked absently. "... yeah..." He murmured, gaze glued to Johnny's face. Travelling over his friends visage, he lighted upon the man's lips. And sudden;y, Walt could think of nothing else, but of how those lipswould feel against his own. "Johnny..." He mumbled, eye lids drooping as he moved closer to his goal.

"Walt..." the other male's body stiffened as his friend leaned in. He couldn't. _This couldn't. But.. Shit..._ he drank way too much. Johnny merely parted his lips. "..." his body was far too rigid to consider moving as a million thoughts raced through his mind, crashing into oblivion as a result of his disorientation.

_Yes._ And Walt captured Johnny's lips with his own, marvelling at the feel. They weren't soft, womanly, plump. They were none of those things. They were thin, chapped and rough, leaving a strange feeling against his own. They were as far from Sarah as possible. And damn if he didn't enjoy it, this strange new feeling, as he set a hand upon Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny hardly protested, in fact he found himself leaning into the kiss. _This _is what the vision... the vision.. was... John's hand twitched, instinctively going up to grasp Walt's shirt and pull him deeper into the kiss.

A low noise of agreement bubbling in his chest, Walt's hand cupped Johnn'y face as he delved deeper into the lip-lock. This... This was... It was like kissing Johnny had been the one thing missing from his life. It felt so /right/, so perfect. Groaning, Walt broke the kiss, pushing Johnny on his back, crawling over him as a sudden wave of agressiveness coiled inside him. "Johnny..." And then he was kissing him again, seeking out that something, that something he was missing, that something that Johnny had.

The more submissive of the two looked up as he was pushed backward, arousal shooting through him upon Walt's agressiveness. He opened his lips to respond to the calling of his name, but merely let out a soft moan as Walt kissed him again. John closed his eyes, kissing the other male hungrily. _Damn it. _Each kiss gave him small, distorted clips of what was going to happen. And _fuck, _if he didn't like it...

Half lidded eyes observed Johnny's mildly flushed face, satisfaction once more rising inside him along side a nice dosage of carnal lust. He needed this. He need _Johnny._ Pulling back from the kiss, he attacked the man's neck, teeth scraping roughly against the skin there, tongue soothing over it as his mouth moved. Hands began to wander as Walt's arousal grew.

Johnny's eyes widened slightly, pursing his lips as his pants began to have a mildly tight feeling. "Nn-nn.." he let out a low noise of approval, hands gripping the sofa gently as Walt's advances blew away any reasonable thinking he could have possibly had.

Hands slipping under Johnny's shirt, Walt let out a relishing moan. The firm soldiness of his body, the lack of curves, the hard muscle. Being with a man... it was all so new, so scary, so... exciting. Nipping along the blond's jawline, Walt nuzzled him lightly, the felling of stubble scraping against stubble exciting him even further.

"Walt, Walt we..." John trailed off, completely forgetting what he was going to say as the hands slipped under his shirt. His breath hitched in the back of his throat upon the rough hands coming into contact with his chest. "Should we really be doing this here...?" he asked, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to think. No, that wasn't how the question was supposed to come out. He was trying to protest for the sake of... of... ngh.. _Drunk._

"Where then?" Walt questioned, voice low and husky as he whispered into Johnny's ear. "I want you. I _need_ you." Walt licked the shell of his ear, then bit the lobe gently. "Let me have you."

Any trace of John's protest crumbled upon Walt's words, that tongue feverishly licking the shell of his ear, biting ever so gently... "M-My room." he stammered.

"Yeah..." Walt sighed, standing up and pulling Johnny with him as he walked backwards to the staircase, hands not leaving the other for even a second. A second wasted, a second of lost passion. No, he wouldn't have it.

Johnny found their walking patterns to be a little peculiar as they were both drunk, but it mattered not as he was thoroughly distracted by his raging boner. He walked up the stairs, his head gesturing to the right as to let him know the room was down that way.

Following as quickly as possible, Walt wasted no time and reclaiming Johnny's body, pressing him up against the wall and grinding up against him, moaning loudly.

He inhaled sharply as Walt pressed him against the wall in his room, the situation still not quite clicking in his intoxicated head. Johnny's body reacted immediately to the grinding, returning the favour while letting out a strangled moan.

"John..." He murmured hotly, grabbing the front of the man's shirt and slamming their mouths together once more. Walt moaned hotly, fumbling desperately at Johnny's shirt. There was too much clothing involved in this situation. Growling, he ripped Johnny's shirt and pulled it off.

Visions rapidly swirled in his head as Walt grasped the front of his shirt. _Sarah arguing with him..._Their mouths slammed together violently. _The rough, aggressive images of what was soon to take place... _Johnny's erection was throbbing by now, his shirt no longer covering his chest. His mind reacted rapidly, hands twitching desperately in a need to undress Walt. This was _too much.._ He hesitantly pulled open Walt's shirt, undoing the buttons with impatience as he soon realized there was a white shirt beneath the pale, creamy coloured one. "Too much... clothes.. Walt." he had pulled away from the kiss, tugging on Walt's white t-shirt demandingly after having deprived him of the cream-coloured one that adorned his sheriff's badge.

Unwillingly, Walt pulled back minimally to rip off his remaining shirt, tossing it god-knows-where as he returned to Johnny's body, hands roaming over the firm torso, thumbs brushing over the pert nipples. Bending his neck, Walt bit viciously into Johnny's shoulder, crushing their pelvises together.

A sharp moan escaped his throat as Walt returned to him, his arms wrapping around the other male. "W-Wal.." he let out a jagged breath, fingernails digging into the sheriff's back. _Shit. _It felt so good. What was he trying to say no for again...? There was something... in the back of his mind... His eyes rolled to the back of his head a little, heart pounding in anticipation.

Walt stopped his minstrations, frustrated. It wasn't enough. There wasn't enough... Making a sound of anger, Walt dragged his nails down Johnny's torso, applying their mouths together once more as he fumbled with the belt buckle of Johnny's trousers.


End file.
